


及影／他的男友

by noche



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイキュー!!
Genre: M/M, 短甜文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-12 01:42:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18001403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noche/pseuds/noche
Summary: ※〈他的女友〉衍伸。





	及影／他的男友

距離影山上次和隊友討論起戀人這件事已經過了一個禮拜。

悠閒的假日上午迎來了不停歇的暴雨，打亂及川原本想帶同居戀人一起去電影院看電影的計畫。及川忘了一眼窗外雲層厚重的天空，難得的假日就這麼泡湯了。他只好認命的走進廚房，一手拿起掛在牆上的圍裙並繫好帶子：「中午就吃豬肉咖哩吧？」

 

及川轉過身子，對著正坐在客廳沙發上，目不轉睛地盯著電視的影山說道。影山回望了他一眼，灰藍色的眼瞳閃著光芒，毫不猶豫的點頭說好，而後又迅速的將視線轉回電視裡的排球節目。及川無奈輕笑了一聲，心想罷了，好歹飛雄也算是進步了吧，比起排球節目及川前輩更重要，還懂得四目交接呢。這麼想的及川卻完全無視豬肉咖哩的魅力加持，他萬分不願承認美食的誘惑力會比帥氣度破表的自己還要高。

 

及川在廚房裡忙碌了一陣子，看完節目的影山關掉電源，無事可做的他站起身子，腳步輕柔的一步步走向及川。

走到一半的影山望著對方正在切菜的背影，忽然想起他們交往也有三年的時間了，而這一年正式開始同居，及川便經常開火下廚。雖然對方嘴巴上總是說著「只是剛好有空煮飯而已」，但交往甚久的影山知道及川就是「口嫌體正直」的個性，明明課後和自己一樣都還要參加社團高密度的訓練，即使提早下課也還是有堆積如山的課業要顧，但是及川卻老是這麼寵溺著他。

 

「要是飛雄你一個人自己搬到外面住的話，不會下廚的你肯定三餐都在外頭解決的吧？怎麼想都很糟糕啊！還能不能好好打球啊？」

 

來到東京的第一天，及川對他說的話還猶言在耳。

這個人，真的很了解自己呢。

 

不知道從何時開始，及川在廚房耐心烹煮料理的背影已經深深印入影山的內心。

 

好想抱住這個人。影山望著及川忙碌的背影心想道。

而後他也確實這麼做了。

 

「這樣很危險哦，飛雄。」及川頭也不回地說道。

「及川前輩明明早就發現我了。」

 

影山將他的頭靠在及川的肩膀上回答，早在自己走到對方的身後時他就注意到及川停止了切菜，就等著自己靠近。這樣的舉動早已是家常便飯，影山雖然不擅長廚藝，但他也不是只會在一旁乾等，任由所有的家務事都讓及川包辦──再怎麼說他也是個男人啊。

 

「咖哩還沒好，你再等一下吧。」及川輕聲道，而後又補充一句：「或者你來幫忙？」

「好。」影山爽快答應，反正這也不是第一次幫忙了，更何況這是他最愛吃的豬肉咖哩。

 

 

 

※※※

 

 

 

兩個人在廚房搗鼓了一陣子，香味四溢的豬肉咖哩便完成了。他們就在客廳慢慢品嘗合力完成的料理，而後兩人有一搭沒一搭的說起話來。

 

「週三，是和你們大學的排球社比賽練習的日子吧？」

「嗯，很期待能和及川前輩一起打球呢！這次我一定會贏的！」

「你這個臭小鬼！已經被選入日本代表隊的及川大人才不會輸給你的呢！」

「好厲害！已經確定了嗎？日本代表隊？」

「嗯。所以飛雄你得快點追上來啊。」

「我當然會！」

 

及川伸手隨意揉著影山的頭，將柔順服貼的髮絲搗成了雞窩頭，影山不甘示弱的反抗，眼裡卻閃著光芒，嘴角也掩不住笑意。

 

啊，這個人能在自己身邊，真好。

 

 

 

※※※

 

 

 

「請多多指教！」

「請多多指教！」

 

週三下午的某個球場上，兩所學校的隊伍整齊劃一的列隊，影山望著站在眼前朝著自己伸出手，笑得一臉燦爛的及川，有種恍若隔世的感覺。上一次和及川前輩比賽是什麼時候了呢？影山永遠記得那一天比賽，最後的緊要關頭及川為了傳接球而奔出場外，還狠狠的撞上一旁的桌椅，那記傳球深深地烙印在他的腦海；影山也從未忘記最後及川和他說的那句「一勝一負」的戰績，卻已經想不起當天比賽的確切日期。

 

太久了。

他等這一天等得實在是太久了。

 

影山緩緩地伸出手，彼此握手的瞬間對方手心傳來的溫度幾乎要灼傷了他，影山強忍著心中那股難以言喻的悸動，臉上刻意裝出冷靜的面容和及川打招呼。

 

明明每天都看得見及川前輩的。

可是在球場上相遇的感覺就是不一樣──

 

「我很期待今天的比賽哦，飛雄。」說著話的及川心情似乎很好。

「今天我們一定會贏的！」影山的目光直勾勾的望著他回答。

 

「影山，剛剛那個人是誰啊？熟人嗎？」一名隊友忽然用手肘輕推了影山一下。

「對呀對呀，居然稱呼你為『飛雄』，想必你們的關係很好吧？」另一個隊友也跟著湊了過去。

 

影山看著隊友紛紛用著好奇的眼神打量著自己，他想了想，最後決定只說出和排球相關的情報：「及川徹，他是我中學時期的前輩。據說前幾天被選入日本代表隊。」

影山原本猶豫該不該老實交代及川就是他的戀人，不過怕說出這件事情以後會影響比賽，最後還是決定三緘其口。反正這也不是什麼重要的情報，畢竟及川也說過不要隨意公開這件事……

 

「什麼！就是那個有名的『及川徹』嗎！原來他在這所學校啊！」某個隊友驚道。

「這麼說來，對方不只主攻手，就連二傳也是個大威脅啊……」說著說著，隊伍之間出現了哀傷嘆氣的聲音。

一名隊友拍了拍手喝道：「喂喂，比賽還沒開始，別說這種喪氣話啊！」

「我們一定會贏的，我保證。」影山突然開口，而後在場的隊友全部都安靜了下來。

「這句話由影山說出來特別讓人信服呢！」原本嘆著氣的隊友忽然笑道。

「真不愧是我們隊上最可靠的二傳手！」有人輕拍了一下影山的背部。

「上吧！」眾人燃起鬥志，全部一副摩拳擦掌的模樣。

 

雙方的比賽很快就正式展開。及川所在的隊伍大多是由大三、大四生所組成的，不只比賽的經驗豐富，隊伍間的默契也是絕佳，何況他們的隊伍還是全國大專院校大賽的常勝軍，實力自然不可小覷。反觀影山所在的隊伍，成員大多是新進的一年級生，雖然還是個大學新鮮人，但各自在高中參加春高時都有著優秀成績與表現，不過由於新生佔了大多數，彼此之間尚在培養默契，隊伍的短處便在此時暴露出來。

 

第一局雙方的比分為18：25，是及川所屬的隊伍獲得勝利。

 

「真的好強啊，那個主攻手的扣球根本攔不下來。」

「不過對方的二傳也很厲害，感覺我們的戰術都被他看穿了。」

「這就是大學生的排球啊……」

 

短暫的休息時間，影山仰著頭，大口大口地喝著水。此時的他早已聽不進隊友們討論的聲音，他滿腦子想的都是眼前站在球場上的及川徹。

這是他期待已久的比賽，過去影山費了千辛萬苦才和烏野的隊友一同贏了以及川為首的青城；他從來沒想過久違的球場重逢能夠輕易地打敗及川，但是這個比分差距確實令他有些意外，一時之間他竟然覺得站在球網另一側的及川是如此陌生，卻又如此令他怦然心動。

 

是因為及川前輩進步的速度太快，而我追趕得太慢嗎？

不，這不可能。自己的練習量絕對不輸給對方。而且自己也已經變得能夠好好融入隊伍了……

我可是，有好好地在他身後追逐著啊。影山心想。

 

還是因為太習慣及川前輩是「我的戀人」這個身分導致適應不良……嗎？

身為戀人的及川總是不斷向他示好，會像個孩子一樣任性撒嬌，也不乏充滿惡趣味的言語或是舉動，有時也會像母親一樣對著他說教，但展現在自己面前最多的，還是及川特有的溫柔與包容。而當彼此站在球場上，及川褪下這些特質，在影山面前就是個觀察透徹，實力堅強的對手。

 

影山放下手中的水壺，他望著不遠處的及川，一時兩人視線交會，挑著眉的及川朝著他溫柔一笑，影山沒由來的心跳漏了一拍，而後急忙挪開視線，邁開步伐走向球場中央。

 

可惡，為什麼要對我笑啊！

影山臉色微紅， 在內心裡暗自懊惱自己居然這麼容易就受到對方的影響。

 

 

而後比賽再度開始。

 

雙方人馬都卯足全力，第二場比賽的焦點有大半都是兩隊的二傳手身上。影山精準的傳球讓分數落後的困境有了實質上的突破，但沒多久就被擅長看透對方心思的及川給阻擋。而身為二傳的及川，雖然傳球並不如影山機械般的精準，但他與隊友們的配合相當流暢，如同優秀的指揮家操縱著樂隊，演繹出美妙又不可思議的旋律，讓人聽著便感到暢快淋漓。

 

在不斷你來我往的激烈攻防以後，第二場比賽最後以21：25落幕。

 

比賽結束，影山彎著腰，垂落的雙手壓在雙膝上站在原地喘著氣，及川就站在他的面前，兩人之間隔著一道球網。影山用手臂擦了擦臉上的汗水，而後他看見及川朝著自己迎面走來，他很快地站直身子，以抬頭挺胸的姿態正視近在咫尺的及川。

 

「你也進步了不少呢，飛雄。」率先開口的人是及川，他嘴角噙著笑意，臉上有著影山說不出的光彩。

「……及川前輩才是，不只發球，連傳球也更厲害了。」影山不甘心的說著，明明每天朝夕相處，但是及川卻在他看不見的地方不斷向前進步。

「別露出這種表情嘛，畢竟我的隊友和青城那時候的狀態完全不同，會贏過還不成熟的你們是正常的。」

 

及川難得的沒有落井下石，反倒是柔聲安慰了影山一番。自從來到東京讀大學以後，他才發現這世界是如此寬廣，有不少來自日本各地優秀的選手和他相遇，進而成為隊友。

及川記得大一剛入社的沒多久，他便發現強大的隊友與過去青城的隊友完全不是同一等級的，對此他雖然感到不甘心，但之後這份不甘卻逐漸轉為愧疚。因為現在的隊友真的非常強大，而且也都願意信任他，彼此分享各種打球的經驗，隊友之間的提點與切磋……這些都大大拉了及川一把，過去覺得觸不可及的夢想如今正一步步平穩且紮實的接近。

像是驗證了再怎麼樸素的原石，只要經歷了打磨切割，也能成為光彩奪目的寶石──即便是沒有天才光環的及川也是如此。

 

及川望著嘟著嘴又一語不發的影山，覺得那副模樣過於可愛忍不住開口提議道：「不如我回去教你發球吧？」

「欸？真的嗎！」影山的眼神瞬間閃閃發光，他一臉受寵若驚的看著及川。

 

縱使兩人交往已久，但影山自從北川時期以後就不曾再開口向及川提出教他發球的要求，兩人平日雖然也會互相討論有關排球的話題，但及川這麼主動提出要教導他的話語這還是第一次。

 

「不過當然是有條件的哦！」

「什麼條件我都會答應的！」

 

只見及川將身體湊近影山，以細不可聞的音量在他的耳邊說道：「飛雄，今天你輸了幾分回去就要和我做幾次，當然可以分期完成。」及川刻意又在影山的耳邊輕吹了一口氣，他滿意的看著影山通紅的耳根繼續道：「完成以後我自然就會教你發球了。」

 

輸了幾分回去就要做幾次？

開什麼玩笑！

每做一次影山他都覺得身體快要散架，隔天都不能好好打球，還照著分數差距來算次數？不如讓他死了算了！

 

「才不需要及川前輩你教我發球呢！」影山面紅耳赤的大聲拒絕及川的提議。

「啊，真是可惜！」及川故作一臉遺憾的嘆息道。

 

及川但笑不語，他看著影山羞憤的表情感到心情愉悅，同時也注意到其他人正對著他們這邊的情況，他揉了揉影山圓滾滾的腦袋，像是進行某種主權宣告。

 

「那下次再打敗我吧，飛雄。」

「一定會的！」

 

及川與影山說完話以後各自回歸到隊伍，影山的隊友自然不肯放過八卦的機會，紛紛將影山圍起來好奇的質問。

 

「我說影山，你怎麼就這樣拒絕對方了呢？」

「是啊是啊，聽你的回答好像是要教你發球？怎麼拒絕了啊，這樣的無私的前輩現在不多了啊！」

「會這麼開口肯定是你們關係很好，這時候就不要顧及面子了啦！」

「趁現在他還沒走遠，趕快去請教他發球吧！」

「對啊，你不是一直覺得發球都沒什麼進步嗎？快點快點。」

 

被眾人包圍在中間的影山無語，他想著大家到底是哪隻眼睛看見他和及川前輩的關係很好？而且才不是什麼無私的前輩呢！那個人明明想用發球拐他上床──影山在人群中找尋到及川的身影，覺得今天輸的不只是球賽，但是還輸了什麼他卻又說不上來。

 

「我和及川前輩的關係才不好呢！」

 

影山惡狠狠的反駁聲不偏不倚地傳到及川耳裡，他忍不住掩嘴偷笑，心想炸了毛的戀人果然非常可愛啊！

 

「及川，你在偷笑什麼啊，這麼開心？」

「沒有，我只是忽然很想趕快回家看看我戀人的表情。」

「可惡，別在單身狗的面前曬恩愛啊！」

 

 

FIN.

 


End file.
